The end of an old man
by knifestick
Summary: The story of a final fairwell to raven. rated M to be safe. please Read and Review


End of an Old man

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yo.

It's been 10 years since the brave vesperia had saved the world. Finally recovering from the lost of blastia the world has finally attained a little peace. But for raven this is his final curtain.

* * *

\Raven POV/

Sweat trickles down my face. Every morning seems like an uphill battle to just get out of bed. But I seem to manage. I go straight to the washroom and get myself ready for the day. Putting on my coat I look at my slowly decaying body in the reflection of a mirror. It didn't used to be like this. But I guess as I got older my vitality isn't what it used to be. Soon my body won't be able to keep up with this blastia. And I know that it will be the end of Ol' Raven.

Dahngrest became a much different place since the Don's death and blastia disappearing. The town isn't what it used to be. All the hustle and bustle died down. It almost seems kinda depressing at times. But I guess it's better than when a giant thing in the sky causing panic all around the world. Imagine all the lovely ladies I'll never get to meet. The thought sends shivers down my spine. A life without women is a life… I forget that I'd be dead too. Not that it mattered. I'll be gone soon anyways.

I make my way to my favorite guild. Brave Vesperia. The brightest star in the sky! These youngsters never cease to amaze me. Whenever I see them I feel that the future is in good hands. Each and every one of them to shine brighter with every second they are together. It aches my heart a little not being as young as they are. The young Karol has finally grown into an upright young man. His hair is no longer in a short, gel up style. He grew it out longer and made it look kind of like Yuri's hair. He wields a full over grown sword and not just a broken fragment of it like he did in his youth.

Next to him is his second in command. The one person who I never in this old man's life would ever think join this guild. Nan, that's right you heard me. Karol took her in as soon as the hunting blades disbanded. They've been glued together ever since. And only recently have they realized their true feelings for each other. It took along while to do it but me and the rest of the gang got together and staged a romantic night for the two. Of course it ended with Karol chickening out. But he made it work in the end.

I waved my hand to the two love puppies and asked, "So how are you too lovebirds doing this fine morn?"

"Raven" Karol shouted as he gave me a hug. "We've been great."

"But it has been kind of lonely with Yuri and Judith gone." He sighed. "Judith left for Myorzo saying something about business with her people."

"And Yuri?" I asked.

"He got a little homesick so I gave him and Repede a vacation to go visit Zephias."

I sighed a little hoping that I'd at least be able to see my lovely Judith but it seems that would be impossible for the time being. I looked back at the two and with a serious sound in my voice said, "Is the guild free today."

Karol surprised about my serious tone answered "We're not doing anything in particular, is there job you needed done?"

I cross my arms and nod. "Yes in fact there is." I changed my voice to a more illustrative one pointing to the sky I shout, " Your mission is help me gather our former team mates to have a reunion as this week is our tenth anniversary since the defeat of the adephagos!"

Karol stares at me blankly not saying a word. Probably awed by my musky manliness. He sighs at me and says, "I can't refuse a job for a friend but I want to ask how much will you be paying?"

"I'm shocked that you would even wonder such a thing." I continue, "Is it not rewarding enough to be reunited with those closest to you."

"Fine" he shouts, "You didn't have to put it that way." "It's making me look like a bad guy."

"Great" I say.

"When will we be leaving?"

"As soon as possible"

"Then I guess I'll go get some things ready for the trip." He says walking off to gather supplies and to say goodbye to the guild.

I walk off and look at the gentle blue sky. A few birds soar past and I sigh to myself "This will be our first reunion with everyone, as well as my last goodbye…."

* * *

This is my first fanfiction that I wrote. Please read and review. If you have any tips or suggestions please make sure to mention them. I need all the help I can get.


End file.
